Secretos de Ventana
by Love'sLike
Summary: Porque una vez habia pasado ya, asi que Lovino no se volveria a arriesgar. No volveria a abrir sus cortinas aunque le costara la vida.


**Hola gente! Primero que nada, quiero decir que no me he olvidado de los demás fics, solo que tenía que desahogarme y para eso escribí esto c:**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y yo solo hago esto por diversión  
Advertencias: Traumas. Enserio, traumas ._.**

_**Basado en una experiencia real**_

* * *

**Secretos de ventana**

La vida de Lovino Vargas era muy simple.

La mayor parte del tiempo regresaba de la escuela, hacía la comida y subía a su cuarto para holgazanear o hacer sus deberes. Cabe recalcar que la mayor parte del tiempo era para holgazanear.

La cosa esta en que Lovino solía distraerse mucho cuando estaba en su computadora. Su atención siempre terminaba en otra parte y tardaba en regresarla al objetivo actual. En especial, solía distraerse con la vista que su ventana le mostraba.

Desde su ventana podía ver a su pequeño jardín, y también podía ver parte del hermoso jardín de la ruidosa y molesta familia británica que vivía a un lado suyo.

Bueno, desde la tarde de ese miércoles Lovino volvería a pensar dos veces antes de mirar por la ventana.

Ese día, después de comer y gritarle un poco a su hermano, Lovino subió a su habitación con un inusual buen humor; prendió su laptop y se puso a holgazanear y a insultar españoles online.

Todo iba normal ese día cuando, distrayéndose como de costumbre, Lovino volteó a ver a su ventana, cosa de la cual se arrepentiría por el resto de sus días.

Al principio no entendió lo que veía, como si todo fuera una broma que le jugaba su mente. Cuando entendió que pasaba, le hubiera gustado quedarse sin saber.

Pegado a la pared estaba el novio americano de su vecino, Alfred Jones quien, a su vez, tenía pegado contra su pecho y de espaldas al vecino de Lovino, Arthur Kirkland. Arthur tenía el pantalón a media nalga y su camisa de algodón estaba ligeramente levantada, dejando ver un poco de su abdomen, mientras que detrás de él, Alfred le sujetaba firmemente por la cadera y movía la suya propia hacia delante y hacia atrás, golpeando con ella la cadera del británico, quien sujetaba las muñecas americanas.

En pocas palabras, el muy pelado de su vecino británico estaba teniendo sexo anal con su novio americano en su patio mientras sus hermanos mayores estaban dentro de su casa.

…

…

…

¡¿QUE?

Lovino rápidamente corrió la mirada hacia la computadora otra vez, con su cara llena de escepticismo sobre lo que acababa de ver. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre al degenerado ese andar teniendo sexo anal con su novio en el patio a plena luz del día y con sus hermanos a unos cuantos metros?

"_Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda y mas merda. ¿Ahora qué hago?" _ Se preguntaba una y otra vez el pobre italiano mientras se reusaba a volver a voltear a su ventana. El chico quería correr las cortinas, realmente quería, pero no quería volver a ver lo que acababa de pasar por sus ojos.

"_Tal vez," _se dijo "_tal vez fueron solo imaginaciones mías. Si, de seguro eso fue, solo una broma pesada de mi mente. Mi estúpido cerebro ha de haber captado mal las imágenes o algo. Sí, eso debe ser"_ se intentaba mentalizar. Para estar completamente seguro de que realmente solo fue una mala jugada de su mente, volvió a echar un vistazo al patio del vecino, solo para encontrarse que los movimientos de cadera habían aumentado en velocidad. Volvió a correr el rostro.

"¡_MERDAAAAAAAA_!" Lovino empezó a frotar su rostro con desesperación, mientras sentía que su rostro se ponía mas rojo que esos jugosos y deliciosos tomates que tanto amaba. Y realmente quería correr la cortina.

Después de un momento intentando calmarse, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la pared donde estaba su ventana, solo para darse cuenta que desde ese ángulo ya no era capaz de ver a la pareja. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Con cuidado de que no lo vieran, corrió la primera cortina y maldijo a su ventana por ser tan grande y tener otras dos más de las que encargarse. Con cuidado de seguir sin ser visto, se acercó a la segunda y la desató, dejando que ahora solo faltara una por correr. Nunca antes había estado tan aliviado en su vida de que sus cortinas fueran obscuras. Sin apenas moverse de su lugar, corrió la tercera cortina y cerro la ventana; a pesar de no haber escuchado nada, no se quería arriesgar.

Como si le quemara, Lovino se alejo de su ventana lo más rápido que pudo y prendió la luz. Con pequeños escalofríos, bajó a la cocina a lavar los platos que quedaban de la comida, ya que su hermano había salido con los perdedores que tenia por amigos.

Poco a poco, la histeria se hizo presente haciendo que Lovino rompiera en carcajadas, unas dementes carcajadas que no podía parar por el hecho de que acababa de ver a la estrella de futbol americano teniendo sexo anal con el presidente estudiantil en el patio del mismo mientras sus hermanos estaban en casa.

Poco a poco volvió la calma a Lovino, aunque de vez en cuanto soltaba una que otra risita nerviosa. O las soltó hasta que escucho ruidos viniendo del jardín contrario. Maldijo el hecho de que la cocina estaba justo a un lado de la puerta del su jardín, del cual se podía escuchar TODO.

Lovino se sumió en un _muy_ incomodo silencio cuando escucho las risitas viniendo del patio vecino. "_Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, ¡piensa en otra cosa! ¡Lo que sea! Como… como… ¡perritos! Si, perritos atropellados en medio de la calle y con los sesos de fuera. Si, piensa en eso, piensa en eso, piensa en eso_" se repetía mentalmente el joven italiano mientras mordía su labio intentando olvidar la traumante experiencia que acababa de pasar.

Después de terminar, se quedo un rato en la cocina sin querer regresar a su cuarto con esa enorme ventana mostrando cosas tan… tan _intimas_ que el simplemente no quería ver. Pero no podía quedarse así. El podía más que una cochina ventana, a demás las cortinas ya estaban corridas y no se podía ver nada desde afuera ni el ver nada. A paso lento, empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, como queriendo atrasar el momento lo más posible. Una vez llegó a su cuarto, evitó mirar a la ventana tapada y se sentó otra vez frente a la computadora, donde se puso a buscar cosas para mantener su mente ocupada.

La cosa iba bien, hasta que por accidente leyó algo que tenía un mínimo de contenido sexual, el cual de inmediato le recordó ese movimiento de caderas en el patio. Un escalofrío le cruzo por todo el cuerpo y frotó su cara con frustración.

Realmente, realmente ocupaba terapia.

* * *

**Chicas y chicos o cualquiera que este leyendo esto, antes de abrir sus cortinas, fíjense que no haya ningún degenerado que este teniendo sexo por ahí. Es enserio ._.**

**Hoy después de comer, me fui a mi cuarto y estuve un rato leyendo un lindo e interesante fic USUK/UKUS cuando de repente, me distraje y voltee a ver a la ventana, solo para ver a la hija de los vecinos teniendo sexo anal con su novio en el patio con sus papas y sus dos hermanos y sus abuelos en casa… **

**Fue tan traumante ;^;**

**Así que ya saben, antes de abrir la cortina de la ventana que dé hacia el jardín de otros y antes de cruzar la calle (¿?), miren hacia ambos lado.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido c:**

**Los leo luego!**

**PD: Dudo volver a abrir las cortinas otra vez…**


End file.
